pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ035
Treść Nasi bohaterowie znaleźli się w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Dosłownie przed chwilą nastąpiła ogromna eksplozja w centrum hali pokazowej w Eterna w której Layla, Volt i Lilliane brała udział w pokazach. Dookoła wciąż unosiły się gęste kłęby kurzu i dymu, ogromny tłum zebrał się wokół hali. Oficer Jenny razem ze swoimi pomocnikami zabezpieczyła teren, Sierżant Droo razem ze swoimi pomocnikami udała się do wnętrza hali, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystkim udało się bezpiecznie ją opuścić, natomiast Siostra Joy i jej grupa Carnivinów opatrywała rannych. Cole wyskoczył z hali jako jeden z ostatnich kasłając ciężko. - SIERŻANT JENNY, SIERŻANT JENNY!!! – wołał Cole biegnąc do niej z daleka, jednak ta machnęła na niego ręką mówiąc, że ma „mnóstwo na głowie”. - Ale to ważne!!! Mój pokemon, mój starter, Chikorita, została porwana! – wołał Cole dysząc ciężko. - Przepraszam, ale nie mogę się tym teraz zająć, naprawdę. Tutaj mogą być ludzie przygnieceni pod gruzami. Dodaktowo szukamy sprawcy tego zdarzenia – skarciła go oficer Jenny. - Ja jestem pewny kto to zrobił. To wina top koordynatorki Jessie, teraz już jestem pewny, jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauważyć, ona należy do Zespołu R! – krzyknął Cole zdenerwowany, że nikt nie podemuje właściwych kroków. - Zastanów się dziecko co mówisz, ona najwyraźniej została porwana przez sprawców tego wszystkiego i to jej odnalezieniem musimy zająć się najpierw. Przepraszam cię, wzywają mnie – powiedziała i odeszła w stronę ruin hali. Cole kopnął pobliski kamień. - Nikt się mną nie przejmuje… zaraz zaraz… gdzie są pozostali!!! – zawołał, po czym zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Podbiegł do Siostry Joy. - Siostro Joy szukam moich przyjaciół, Layli, Cilana, Lilliane, Volta, widziałaś ich może? – zapytał roztrzęsiony - Ależ naturalnie, Cilan pomaga mi opatrywać pozostałych, Layla też gdzieś tu była, sama ją opatrywałam – odparła. Do Cola podbiegli Volt i Lilliane. - Cole! Jak dobrze, że nic Ci nie jest. To wszystko sprawka Zespołu R! Niesłychane, że przez tyle czasu nie domyśliliśmy się, że Jessie koordynatorka, to także członkini Zespołu R!!! – oznajmił Volt. - Chętnie skopała bym im zadki! – rzekła Lilliane wymachując pięściami. - Nie mamy czasu, Chikorita została porwana! Nie daruję im tego, nie daruję! - Oczywiście Ci pomożemy! – zadeklarowała Lilliane, Volt także pokiwał głową. Layla wypatrzyła ich wśród tłumu i podeszła do nich. - Ale numer, nie? – powiedziała nieco przestraszona – Co robimy? - Sierżant Jenny nie chce nam pomóc, a więc sami musimy wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Proponuję, abyśmy razem wyruszyli w pościg za Zespołem R! – powiedział Cole, każdy zadeklarował swoją pomoc. - Dobrze, a więc musimy się jakoś nazywać. Proponuję „Celowa Horda Inwigilacji Knowań Opryszków”. - Czyli… w skrócie CHIKO? – zapytała Layla uśmiechając się - No tak, nawet pasuje! CHIKO! Ruszajmy więc! – krzyknął młody trener po czym wybiegli poza obręb miasta Eterna kierując się za zachód. - W pobliżu znajduje się Las Eterna, myślę, że powinniśmy tam wyruszyć – oznajmiła Lilliane - Przydadzą nam się także zwiadowcy – zawołał Volt – Tailow naprzód! - Pidgeotto pokaż się! – krzyknęła Lilliane - Togetic naprzód! – powiedziała Layla - Starly potrzebuję cię! Słuchajcie mnie teraz wszyscy – zwrócił się do pokemonów Cole – szukamy każdych śladów Zespołu R w najbliższej okolicy. Rozdzielcie się. Jak tylko coś wypatrzycie, dajcie nam znać! - pokeptaki odparły po swojemu, że rozumieją po czym poleciały w różne strony W tym samym czasie w mieście Eterna. - Pansage, proszę przynieś mi kilka bandaży, Tangela proszę uciśnij tutaj tą ranę. Gible, ty może lepiej idź do Oficer Jenny pomóc jej w szukaniu poszkodowanych. – powiedział Cilan siedząc przy rannym Ampharosie. - Musimy wynieść trochę gruzu stamtąd, bo inaczej nijak nie dojdziemy do tego, czy ktoś tam jeszcze jest. Machamp naprzód! – zawołała Oficer Jenny. - Ostrożnie! – ostrzegła ją Siostra Joy – boję się, że ściany długo nie wytrzymają, musicie się śpieszyć! *** - Cole i Ja udamy się do nawiedzonego dworu, mam przeczucie, że Zespół R mógł się tam zaszyć. Natomiast Ty Layla i Volt pójdźcie wgłąb lasu, być może się mylę i woleli schowac się w centrum lasu – zawołała Lilliane. Colowi niezbyt uśmiechała się perspektywa odwiedzenia nawiedzonego domu i w normalnych warunkach nijak by się na to nie zgodził, jednak sytuacja tego wymagała, bo tam mogła się znajdować Chikorita. - Snover, pokaż się! Miej się na baczności, niebezpieczeństwa czyhają wszędzie! – rzekł do niego Cole. Lilliane również nakazała Glameowi opuścić pokeball. Szli tak przez dziesięc minut bez słowa, kiedy nad ich głowami pojawił się Pidgeotto Lilliane. - Znalazł coś, biegniemy – rzekł Cole, ale gdy tylko zrobili kilka kroków rozległ się ogromny huk i olbrzymia, stalowa klatka odcięła im drogę. - CO JEST? – zawołała Lilliane szarpiąc druty - No proszę, proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy. Dwa osamotnione bachorki w ciemnym lesie, cuuuuudnie – powiedział szczuplejszy z dwójki dziwnie ubranych mężczyzn. Obydwaj przebrani byli za sople, a na ich piersiach widniała litera F. Cole pamiętał ich – to oni znajdowali się na pustyni niedaleko miasta Oreburgh i byli przy obudzeniu się Palkii, jednakże… wtedy mieli zniknąć razem z liderem Zespołu Frozen. A więc… - Wypuście nas! – krzyknęła zdenerowana Lill, a Georgio zaśmiał się. - Czego się tak cieszysz grubasie! – powiedziała ironicznie i Georgio uciszył się. - Ty ty ty… mały, czy ciebie przypadkiem nie widzieliśmy wtedy na pustyni? To na pewno ten maluch, którego Chikoritę ma Jessie i James. - GDZIE ONA JEST!!! – krzyknął Cole gdy tylko usłyszał o swoim starterze. Tim podszedł do klatki i zaczął się mu badawczo przyglądać. Cole był nieco zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. Po chwili dostrzegł nad ich głowami ponownie krązącego Pidgeotta, a z daleka zbliżające się dwie postacie. Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Lilliane i zaczęli podtrzymywać rozmowę ze sługusami Zespołu Frozen. - A właściwie, to dlaczego tak nagle się przyjaźnicie z Jessie i Jamesem, sądziłem, że dwa wasze zespoły nie lubią się – zagadał Cole - Ale od niedawna znów się lubią. Starego Coldera nie ma, a więc nikt nam nie będzie mówił co mamy robić i z kim się zadawać. Giovanni zapewnił nam o wiele lepsze warunki pracy – rzekł Tim - To znaczy? – zapytała Lilliane widząc będących bardzo blisko Volta i Laylę. - To znaczy, że mamy pensję i pokemony, których zaraz na was użyjemy, gdy NIE ZAMKNIECIE JADA… AAAAAAŁ!!! – zawołał Georgio otrzymując kopniaka w plecy od Layli. Volt natomiast wywrócił Tima po czym jego Alakazam uśpił ich obydwu hipnozą. - Wielkie dzięki za ratunek! – powiedziała Lilliane wychodząc dzięki pomocy Volta z klatki - Nie ma sprawy. Pidgeotto nas zawołał, początkowo nie wiedzieliśmy o co mu chodzi, ale kiedy zaczął nas dziobać byliśmy pewni, że chodzi o was. Jakieś wieści? - Tak, jesteśmy już pewni, że Jessie i James mają Chikoritę Cola. Ci dwaj są na tyle głupi, że sami nie oddalili by się od kryjówki daleko. Musieli więc stać na czatach, a więc cała reszta jest gdzieś blisko. Boję się, że może być ich więcej – rzekła zmartwiona Lill. - Dobra nie kracz, damy im radę! – powiedział wojowniczo Cole po czym zaczął biec za Pidgeottem, który prowadził ich prosto do upiornej posiadłości. Był to ogromy dwór, zbudowany z białych kamieni. Jego dach pokryty był czerwoną dachówką, która odpadała w kilku miejsach. Okna w nielicznych ilościach były całe – w większości miały powybijane szyby, a drzwi porastał dawniej mech, jednak były one teraz otwarte, a mech i bluszcz przerwane, co oznaczało, że niedawno ktoś się tutaj włamał. Podeszli po cichu pod wejście i rozejrzeli się dookoła. W ogrodzie stał balon Zespołu R, lecz poza tym nie było widać żadnych maszyn czy helikopterów. Lilliane pierwsza przekroczyła próg dworku. W środku śmierdziało zgnilizną, deski na podłodze były czarne od brudu i ziemi, w niektórych miejsach widoczne były dziury. Kryształowy żyrandol, który wisiał nad nimi na jednym kablu był dowodem na dawną świetnośc tego dworu. Nic nie było słychać, jednakże ślady jakie zostawiły dwie pary butów na brudej podłodze wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że ktoś wszedł na górę. Cole pobiegł pierwszy. ŁUP Podłoga pod jego nogami zawaliła się i Cole wylądował w piwnicy. Przerażona Layla podbiegła do dziury. - Nic Ci nie jest? – zapytała histerycznie. Cole wstał, a Layla i pozostali odetchnęła z ulgą. - Nic mi nie jest, spoko – powiedział otrzepując się z kurzu. - Dasz radę się jakoś stamtąd wydostać? – zapytał go Volt. Cole rozejrzał się - Wylądowałem w jakimś niewielkim pokoju, jednak drzwi są zamknięte – powiedział po pociągnięciu za klamke. Przez drzwi dworku wleciały Tailow, Starly oraz Togetic. - Pidgeotto, zejdź na dół i spróbuj zabrać Cola na górę – powiedziała do niego Lilliane. Pidgeotto zanurkował do piwnicy, jednak nie udało mu się w pojedynkę podnieść Cola. - Alakazam pomóż im. Użyj psychiki, aby wydostać Cola stamtąd! – rzekł koordynator. Ten sposób był o wiele lepszy i już po kilku sekundach Cole stał przy nich cały i zdrowy. - Dzięki. Dobrze, to idźmy na górę! – powiedział otrzepując się z resztek kurzu, kiedy za ich plecami usłyszeli głosy. - Już przedstawienie zacząć czas! - Jesteśmy wszechpotężni, nie pokonacie nas! - Siejemy chaos z zawrotną prędkością! - Każdą nadzieję stłamsimy z łatwością! - Jesteśmy jak róża, która uwodzi zapachem… - By pokłuć palce i przepełnić strachem! - JESSIE! - JAMES! - Meowth i o to chodzi! - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań!!! - Zespole R, oddajcie mi moją Chikoritę! – krzyknął rozzłoszczony Cole widząc klatkę z Chikoritą w ręce Jamesa. - Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że po mizernych słowach jedenastolatka oddamy Ci naszą zdobycz na którą tak ciężko zapracowaliśmy? – zapytała ich ironicznie Jessie. Cole zacisnął zęby ze złości. - Nie chcecie po dobroci, a więc odbierzemy ją wam siłą! – wykrzyknął Volt. – Ninetales naprzód! - Starly walcz! – zawołał Cole - Shuppet pokażemy im! – rzekła Jessie - Baltoy czas na bitwę! – krzyknął James. Zaprezentowali zupełnie nowe pokemony, których Cole nie znał i nigdy wcześniej nie widział. - Shuppet mroczny puls! - Baltoy, psycho promień! – krzyknął James. Ninetales zareagował błyskawicznie broniąc ochroną siebie oraz Starliego Cola. - Starly, podmuch wiatru! - Starly zaatakował, jednakże zarówno Shuppet jak i Baltoy brnęli naprzeciw podmuchowi wiatru. - Ninetales piorun! – pierwsze poważne obrażenia zostały zadane Shuppetowi, bo na Baltoya on nie zadziałał ze względu na jego ziemny typ. - Starly szybki atak! - Baltoy, żyroskop! – zawołał James odbijając mocno Starliego tak, że ten wpadł do tej samej dziury co doniedawna Cole. Ninetales stawiał dzielny opór dzięki swojemu miotaczowi młomieni, który znokautował Baltoya. Na arenie wciąż był Shuppet. Kiedy nagle… jasne światło oświetliło cały mroczny hol dworu. Ów światło wydobywało się z dziury do której wpadł przed chwilą Starly. Po kilku sekundach ustało, a z otworu w podłodze wyleciał zupełnie inny pokemon. - To Staravia!!! – krzyknął uradowany Cole spoglądając na nowowyewoluowanego Starliego. - Koniec zabawy! Shuppet, kula cienia! – zawołała Jessie, lecz jej pokemon chybił. - Staravia, atak skrzydłami! – krzyknął Cole nokautując Shuppeta. - AAAAAAAAAA!!! – zawołał przerażony Zespół R, najwyraźniej nie mieli już przy sobie pokemonów. Staravia jeszcze raz użyła ataku skrzydłami i rozbiła klatkę w której znajdowała się Chikorita. Cole wybiegł jej na spotkanie i mocno przytulił po czym zawołał „Chikorita, solarny promień. Zespół R ostatni raz spojrzał na posiadłośc po czym wyleciał w powietrze krzycząc „Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąął”. - No i po kłopocie – powiedział Cole otrzepując ręce. Usłyszeli zbliżające się radiowozy i wyszli pośpiesznie z dworu. Za kilkanaście sekund przed ich oczami stało 10 radiowozów z Oficer Jenny na czele. - ZESPOLE R PROSZĘ OPUŚCIĆ TEN BUDYNEK! ZOSTALIŚCIE OTOCZENI! – zawołała Jenny, a cała nasza paczka spojrzała się na nią wymownie - Spóźniliście się… - odpowiedziała jej Lilliane. Jenny zdenerwowana odjechała w stronę wskazaną przez Cola. W dobrych nastrojach wrócili do Eterny. - A więc raczej nie pokazy pozostaną nierozstrzygnięte – rzekła Layla niepewnie, na co Volt pokiwał głową - Ehh, a byłam tak blisko! – zawołała zaciskając dłoń. - Jeszcze nie raz zdarzy Ci się okazja, że będziesz blisko – pocieszyła ją Lilliane po czym przekroczyli bramę miasta. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Tożsamość zostaje potwierdzona * Zostaje ujawnione, że członkowie dołączyli do Zespołu R * ujawnia, że posiada * ujawnia, że posiada * ewoluuje w i uczy się ataku skrzydłami * Cole odzyskuje Chikoritę Debiuty Pokemonów * Shuppet * Baltoy * Tailow Bohaterowie Ludzie *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Marian' *'Pan Contesta' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Oficer Jenny' *'Policjanci' *'Siostra Joy' *'Mieszkańcy Eterna' *'Koordynatorzy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Shuppet *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Cola; przed ewolucją) *' ' (Cola; po ewolucji) *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Lilliane) *' ' (Lilliane) *' (Cilana) *' (Cilana) *' (Cilana) *' ' (Volta) *' ' (Volta) *' ' (Volta) *' ' (Jamesa) *' ' (Jessie) *'Carnivine''' (Siostry Joy; wiele) *'Machamp' (Oficer Jenny)